


Until We Meet Again

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Seems like Jake and (Y/N) keeps bumping into each other over the year. Weird, huh? It must be fate, at least that’s what Jake thinks, but (Y/N), learning that he’s working at the NYPD, decides that she’ll answer him only one question per random meeting. And Jake, falling deeper in love every time he sees her, becomes more determined to make her like him too. He just needs to learn her name and his detective’s skills will find her in less than a minute… right?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Reader, Jake Peralta/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Until We Meet Again

Jake Peralta comes in the precinct with the biggest smile on his face, the man dropping his bag beside his desk before he stands in the middle of the room.

“Attention, everyone!” All eyes turn on him and he feels a rush of adrenaline. “Her name is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life!”

Everyone frowns in confusion at the detective’s outburst… except for Boyle, who immediately stands up from his place and starts to applaud his friend.

“I knew you could do it, Jake!”

“Thanks, Boyle! Only took me eight tries to finally get it!”

Everyone gives the two a very confused look, Terry being the first one to talk.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Who’s (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)?” Jake turns to Amy Santiago, the question making his smile stretch out.

“(Y/N) is the love of my life and it is my destiny to date her! The universe has been very clear!”

“The universe doesn’t talk, you idiot.” Rosa quirks an eyebrow, looking rather annoyed by the situation. “Why would you say that?”

“(Y/N) and Jake keep meeting randomly all the time, isn’t it romantic?”

“Yes, Boyle, it is! And almost two years ago, she gave me the challenge of only asking her one question every time I would see her… and I finally learned her name this morning!”

“It took you almost _two years_ to know that?” Rosa smirks, the rest of the team chuckling at the detective.

Jake loses his smile. “You guys should know that it was a very difficult task, okay?”

“Wait.” Gina squints her eyes, a small smile coming on her lips. “Is it the girl you randomly hugged on Halloween night?”

It’s the detective’s turn to give her a confused look. “How would you know that? You were dancing with Terry when it happened!”

“So it was her, huh. Good choice. She made the impossible thing of being cute in a Sandy Olsson costume.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Amy points at Jake, holding her coffee with her other hand while she playfully smiles. “I wanna know why it took you two years to learn her name.”

“ _Almost_ two yea-”

“Just tell us how you meet, Jake.” The detective sighs when he hears Terry cut him off, Boyle smiling excitedly at the coming up story.

“Alright! You all asked for it!”

“I didn’t.”

He ignores Rosa’s comment. “Ladies and gentlemen, let me tell you the story of how I met the most beautiful woman on earth!”

Everyone sighs at him, the man simply continuing with a narrative voice.

“It all started with a very bad and cheap date…”

* * *

“So, ready for dinner? Here we go!” Jake turns away from his date to sit down in front of a vending machine, putting his arm in it to try and grab some stuff while he smirks at the woman. “Would you like something sweet? Or maybe savory? Apple pi- and I’m stuck.”

He looks at the ground, his arm trapped in the mouth of the evil vending machine. He notices his date leaving in annoyance, the man only looking around to try and find the owner of the bar.

“I’m stuuuuck!” His words don’t seem to drag anyone important, the detective simply putting his head against the plastic window. “Great. This is like real life. You’re trapped somewhere and you’re out of reach of sweet succulent things.”

That’s when he hears a quiet laugh behind him and he turns around to see you, smiling down at him. His brain stops for a second, your shining (e/c) eyes and your gorgeous (h/l) h/c) hair making his stomach weak in an instant.

“I won’t ask you how you got stuck in there, but… do you need help getting out?”

He beamed at you, his whole body’s tension going away. “Yes. Please save me. This mechanic monster wants to eat me for trying to steal his treasure.”

You chuckle again, Jake already getting addicted to the sound of your laughter.

“Alright.” You sit down beside him and your scent hits him; it’s sweet like flowers and honey. “I’ll try to pull your arm out, but it might hurt.”

“No problem.”

He regrets saying this when you pull his arm out, the man making a painful expression when he feels the metal squeeze his muscles. He lets out a long breath when his arm gets out, starting to massage it to put the pain away.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” He notices your worried look and it makes his lips curl into a grin.

“I am perfectly fine! Thank you for saving my life.” You grin back as you both stand up.

“I guess I did my good action for the day, then.”

“Wait!” He stops you from leaving, his heart beating faster when he sees that you’re waiting for him to continue. “I-I.. do you… want to get a drink?”

“Sorry, my friend’s actually waiting for me outside right now.” You point at the exit door, tilting your head at him with a smirk. “I was going to step out when I saw you were in _great_ danger.”

He chuckles, disappointment running through his veins.

“Well, _again_ , thank you for saving me, but before you go… can I at least get your name?”

“I shouldn’t give you my name.” You cross your arms on your chest, your smile stretching out. “You just tried to steal a vending machine. How do I know you’re not an even more dangerous criminal?”

“Awn, come on! You can trust me! I promise I’m not a criminal.”

“Maybe if we meet again.” You slowly walk away, the smirk still present on your face. “Gotta make sure you’re not a creepy stalker, you know?”

“I’m not a creepy stalker!” His shouted words make him gain a few unwanted attention, the man awkwardly waving back at them while you simply leave the building.

* * *

“That’s how you met her?” Amy quirks an eyebrow, taking a sip of her beverage. “And she didn’t run away?”

“No, Santiago, she did not run away.” Jake sends her an annoyed look before he smirks. “And the second time I met her, she said _you_ were lucky.”

Amy Santiago almost chokes on her coffee. “I’m sorry, what?”

“That’s right. The second time I saw her was when you lost our bet and we were wearing our wonderful outfits. You just left for your first bathroom break and I was about to join Boyle at the bar when…”

* * *

He stops in his tracks when he hears a familiar laugh, the detective turning around to try to spot you.

“ _Oh my god._ ” His eyes set on your face when he hears those words, the same sweetness he noticed last time still present in your eyes. “What are you even _wearing_?”

He feels his smile come back on his lips. “Only the most romantic outfit, of course.”

You snort and shake your head at him, not quite believing that someone would wear the top of a suit with such horrible shorts. Him, on the other, notices a drink in your hand and a beautiful (f/c) dress also wrapped around your body, making you even more attractive than before.

* * *

“Damn, she was hot in that dress.”

“Peralta, focus!”

* * *

“Are you out for a date?”

“Nope. Girls’ night. You?”

“Won a bet against my coworker and I’m now treating her to the worse date in the whole history.”

“Wait, what? I need more explanation.”

“As you wish, milady.” He bows at you and makes you chuckle again. “A long time ago, me, Jake Peralta, made a bet that I could arrest more criminals than Amy Santiago. If I lose the bet, she gets my car, but since I’ve clearly won… she’s now getting the worst date ever.”

Your grin extends to your cheeks. “That was the woman wearing the weird dress, right?”

“You’re absolutely right! You’re a good detective. Maybe you should become a cop and join me at the NYPD precinct.”

“I’ll pass for now, thanks.” You tilt your head while you think about something. “She’s kind of lucky.”

“Oh?” He feels himself smirk. “Is it because she gets to spend time with me in a romantic way?”

“Hmm…. _Maybe…_ but no.” You shake your head at him. “I was actually thinking that your “worst date ever” doesn’t seem bad, it looks fun.”

“Well, if you tell me your name…” His smile stretches out.”…maybe I’ll treat you to one of these lucky funny dates.”

“I’m tempted.” You take a sip of your drink, looking right into his eyes. “You said you’re a detective?”

“That is correct.”

“How about this.” Your smile turns to a smirk. “Every time we randomly meet, you can ask me one question about me. And if you learn my name and we somehow meet again, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Pff.” He puts his hands on his hips. “That’s a very easy challenge.”

“Is it really?”

“Yeah, I’m the best detective in New York City! All I need to do is to ask for your name right now, then I’ll look for you back at work and find a way to meet again!”

“But how will you do that? You already asked me questions.” He loses his proud smirk as you walk away. “Until next time, Jake Peralta.”

* * *

“I like her.” Rosa’s comment makes everyone look back at her. “She seems clever than you.”

“Okay, that was very uncalled for!”

“What is happening here?” Jake screams at the sound of Holt’s voice, jumping back to see that the captain was standing right beside him. “Why is no one working?”

“Jake is telling us how he learns (Y/N)’s name, Captain!”

“Oh.” Captain Holt turn his attention away from Boyle to set his eyes on Jake. “You finally got it.”

“Yeah, no thanks to _you_!” The detective’s eyes go wide at his own words and he nervously smiles. “Wait, sorry Captain. I meant… thank you very much for not ruining the challenge for me.”

Holt slightly nods. “You’re welcome.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Terry frowns in confusion. “You know the (Y/N) is talking about, Captain?”

“Of course I do. She’s been one of Kevin’s friends for a couple of years now. Santiago even had a conversation with her at my birthday party, if I remember correctly.”

“I did?”

“She’s a writer?” Everyone turns their attention to Jake, who smiles wildly. “She’s so awesome.”

“You’ve been doing this challenge for two years and you still didn’t know that she’s an exceptional author?” Captain sends the detective a look. “What have you been doing in these random meetings, Peralta?”

“That’s what I was about to tell!” Some people start to question how his smile can even get bigger. “And like you might have guessed, our third encounter was at Captain Holt’s birthday party and-”

“Jake, I’m sorry, but I think the Captain would like us to continue working…” Terry gives his superior a small look. “…right?”

“Normally I would, Sergeant Jeffords, but I’m so curious to know why Peralta has failed to learn a simple name in such a long time… I think we absolutely need to hear the whole story.”

“Thank you, Captain!” Jake restarts talking with his narrative voice. “And then, at Captain’s birthday party, just after I failed at bonding with Kevin…”

* * *

He sees you in a long black dress across the room, talking with some random people that he doesn’t care to know. He thinks that you’re beyond gorgeous with you (h/c) hair down, your body trembling under your laughter. He walks towards you without even thinking, a smile already on his lips.

“Hey there.” His breathing almost stops when your eyes set on him, your smile getting bigger. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Jake, hi! Nice to see you in a real suit.” You point at him and send him a curious glance. “Let me guess… Raymond’s the Captain at your precinct, right? Is that why you’re here?”

“You really should become a detective.” You just chuckle and shake your head, the man taking the opportunity to continue. “The real question though… is what _you’re_ doing here.”

Your smirk. “Good _question_ , Peralta.”

He loses his smile, mentally slapping himself for not asking for your name.

“But to answer you… I’ve met Kevin at Columbia University a few years ago to review some of my work, then we’ve become friends and here I am.” You take a sip of your champagne, not really wanting to go into the details. “Don’t try to ask them about my name, though. I already told them about the challenge.”

“ _Dammit._ ” He dramatically snaps his fingers. “Thought I got you there.”

“Too bad I’m one step ahead of you, then.”

“Hey, wait.” It’s his turn to point at you, a wide smile gracing his face. “Maybe you can help me.”

You quirk an eyebrow, confused. “With what?”

“I need to know how to make Kevin like me.” You snort at his comment and he frowns. “What?”

“You’re not exactly Kevin’s _type_ of friends, you know?” You tilt your head at him as you think. “Buuuut maybe you can talk about something simple. Do you read the New Yorkers?”

“That’s it! Thank you!” He walks away, looking for Raymond’s husband. “I’ll talk to you later, I promise!”

* * *

“Aaaaand I didn’t get the chance to talk to her later, because Captain kicked us out of his house.”

“Ooooh, I remember her!” Jake gives Amy a weird look, the woman now smiling at the memory. “Yeah, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)… she was very sweet! We talked about arts for a while and we learned that we went to the same university! The world is so small…”

The detective opens his mouth in disbelief as Captain Holt smiles.

“Funny how you haven’t thought about questioning your colleagues, Peralta.”

“Well, as you may know, I actually _did._ ” Jake puts his hands on his waist, losing his smile after a few seconds. “I only asked Boyle and he said he didn’t talk to her.”

“No, I didn’t.” Boyle shakes his head in disappointment before he smiles. “But we’ve had a lot of conversations after!”

“That’s right! The fourth time I saw her was when Boyle and I were out in our disguises, trying to find the tourist robber. We were about to call a cab when…”

* * *

They both hear a loud laugh beside them, turning their head at the same time to see you wearing an (f/c) jacket and holding a coffee.

“Oh my god, this is priceless.” Your smile transforms into a playful one. “I’m guessing you guys are undercover?”

“You guessed right!” Jake smile gets bigger, happiness bouncing off of him. “Seriously, become a detective, you’d be great.”

“Nah, I’ll stay with the art stuff.”

“Oh, you’re an artist? What do you d- _Dammit!_ ”

You chuckle while he mentally curses at his mistake.

“Nothing special, really. Super boring stuff. By the way…” You turn your attention on Boyle. “Who’s your partner?”

“Name’s Charles Boyle, I’m Jake’s best friend.” You accept to shake his hand, Jake waiting for the next question. “And _you_ are?”

“Just a random girl this guy keeps meeting.” Your smile goes wider. “Nice try, but you’re not getting my name.”

“Damn, you’re good.” Boyle turns his attention to his friend. “Sorry, Jake.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He playfully squints his eyes at you with a small smile. “I’ll get you next time.”

“We’ll see about that.” You walk past them, having to go to work. “Nice meeting you Boyle! And good luck with your case!”

* * *

“She looked _really good_ in that jacket.”

“And I bet you looked stupid in your disguise.” Rosa smirks, trying to imagine the scene. “I’m picturing it right now.”

Jake shakes his head. “Thank you for this comment, Rosa.”

“You’re welcome.” The detective simply rolls his eyes at her.

“Sooo…” Gina puts her head on her hands, still sitting back at her desk. “What happened next?”

“Yes, Peralta. Don’t stop now.”

“As you wish, Captain! I’ve met her for the fifth time at the stationery store, in the time where Boyle was about to get married. Our friend here just left to go talk to his girlfriend at the time when…”

* * *

“Looks like your friend’s having some troubles with his fiancee.” Jake jumps up, looking behind him to see you smile at him. “And also, you’re making Amy Santiago pay for the paper?”

“She said it would be an honor.” He smiles when you sit beside him, giving him all your attention.

“Okay, tell me, why does Boyle need to talk to his bride?”

“She wants to go live in Canada, but he doesn’t.” You nod, waiting for him to continue his explanation. “He would basically leave everything behind and he has difficulties to speak for himself.”

“Well, that’s a problem.” You push a strand of hair out of your face while thinking. “I hope he finds a way to speak with her, communication in a relationship is key.”

“I guess you’re right. Besides, Canada? Who would want to live in Canada?”

“You’re only saying that because the crime rate is lower than in Disney World.” You give out a small smile. “Living in Canada isn’t as bad as you think, you know?”

“Oh, and how would _you_ know that?”

“You’re talking to a French Canadian, sir. I’ve lived there for twenty-two years.”

His mouth opens wide, the detective not believing what he’s hearing.

“Don’t be so surprised, I’m sure you noticed the accent.”

“Why am I just now noticing that you have an accent?” A thought comes to him and makes him grin. “Does that mean that your name sounds Canadian?”

“I have no idea if my name _sounds_ Canadian, but you won’t know about it since you already used your question.”

He sighs in disappointment, not liking that his mind never thinks of asking the most important question.

“Nice try, Jake. Nice try.” You stand up, giving him a last smile before you walk away. “Until next time, I guess.”

“Yeah, I’ll get you, you’ll see!” He waves at your leaving form, imagining a world where you would be his girlfriend.

* * *

“Seriously, Jake.” Terry shakes his head at the detective. “Even Scully and Hitchcock would have learned her name by that time.”

The idiotic duo smiles proudly from their place, exchanging a happy nod.

“Hey, it’s not my fault if she’s very clever, okay? I’m sure she silently manipulated me into asking non-important questions!”

“Yeah, yeah, believe whatever you want.” Gina smirks at her childhood friend, pointing at him. “You really suck at that challenge.”

Amy frowns, thinking. “I wonder why she didn’t stop waiting. I would have been tired of this whole thing a long time ago.”

“That’s because _you’re_ not as amazing as her!” His smiles disappear after a few seconds. “But.. she _did_ stop waiting. Our fifth encounter was at Halloween night when Gina and Terry were dancing together…”

* * *

“Oh my god, Farrah, stop laughing at me!”

He instantly turns his head back at you, seeing you standing next to the bar, wearing the sexiest Sandy Olsson costume he’s ever seen and pouting at a laughing purple striped cat. He runs over to you in an instant, wrapping his arms around your form to hug you.

“ _God I’ve missed you._ ” He feels your arms hug him back.

“Jake? Is that you?” He hugs you closer when you say his name, not caring that you’re not really _that_ close. Your friend, Farrah, sends you a wink before she walks to the other side of the room, the detective getting out of the embrace to watch your face.

“God, it’s been months! Where have you been?” He smiles at your question.

“I was in an undercover mission for a while, I’ve come back at work a few weeks ago- Ow!”

He wasn’t expecting you to hit him in the arm.

“Don’t scare me like that! I was worried sick about you!”

His smile gets bigger. “I’m very glad to know that.”

You hit his arm for the second time and he mimics an intense painful expression, massaging his arm.

“Stop being so proud.”

“I’ll be as proud as I want, thank you very much.” You feel yourself smile at his words, which makes him want to make you smile all the time. Is that even possible? Probably not, but he’s sure as hell gonna try.

“Hey, I just noticed that I’ve never asked you if you were single, so…” He moves his eyebrows in a playful way. “… are you single?”

You lose your smile, your happy expression turning into a shameful one, and he can’t help but feel like you’re going to say something that will shatter him forever.

“I… I was when we started this.”

“ _Oh._ ”

You cross your arms on your chest and avert your eyes, not wanting to see how much you just hurt him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… you completely disappeared and my friends make me meet this guy, then one thing led to another thing and-”

“It’s okay.” He smiles, brushing away the pain crawling inside his veins. “I perfectly understand! You don’t have to apologize. We weren’t even dating!”

You look back at him, clearly seeing the damage you’ve done into his eyes, despite his effort to hide it. You open your mouth to say that you’re sorry, again, but-

“Oh my god, we need to go!” Farrah grabs your arm in panic and tries to pull you away, making you send her a shocked expression.

“What? Already? What happened?”

“It’s Cindy! She’s having troubles at her place, we need to help her!”

“ _Oh shit.”_ You turn your head back at Jake. “I’m sorry, I need to go, but-”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” His smile stretches out for a moment and he sees your expression turn to a worried one, but he keeps up the act. “Go help your friend.”

You let your friend pull you away from him, Jake watching you disappear into a cloud of costumes.

* * *

“Ouch.” Gina sends the detective a pouted look. “That must be why you were so down for the whole week.”

“I won’t lie, it was one of the worst emotional moments in my life.” Jake takes in a breath before he continues to resume the events. “Anyway, Boyle help me “move on” by trying to see other people, then I met Sophia, then we got together and it was awesome, then she broke up with me and it wasn’t so awesome…”

“I’m really sorry about that, buddy.” Boyle shakes his head to show his support. “Really wish it would have worked.”

“Yes, but no! All of this doesn’t matter anymore, because our sixth encounter was last week! I just solved the sabotage on my dad’s career and we were all about to leave Quebec to come back here when….”

* * *

“Well, well, well…” Jake turns around at the sound of your voice, seeing you coming up his way with some luggage on your shoulder. “If it isn’t Jake Peralta and Charles Boyle in Quebec! What are you doing here, detectives?”

Jake gives out a small smile, his eyes making him think that you look even more beautiful than all the times he’s seen you before. Boyle simply says hi and before he leaves to give you two some privacy.

“Just finished helping my dad with a case, nothing much.” He tilts his head at you, the memory of your last encounter coming back to his mind. “What about you? What are you doing here?”

“Ugh.” He frowns at your reaction, but simply waits for you to continue. “Just had a hard time going through a breakup, so I’ve come here to spend time with my family and old friends. It helped a lot, I won’t lie.”

He can’t stop his lips to curl into a wide grin, excitement rushing back to him. You playfully quirk an eyebrow at his reaction, knowing exactly what he’s thinking about.

“Damn, didn’t know my breakup would make someone so happy.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, it’s just…. you’re single.” His smile grows bigger. “You’re single!”

“That is true, yes.”

“Wait.” He frowns. “The challenge still on, right? So I still can’t ask you more than one question?”

You feel your smile turn to a smirk. “Sorry, I can’t answer that.”

“Dammi-” He can’t finish his word that his dad arrives, telling you two that it’s time to get in the plane.

“Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye.” You smile sweetly at Jake, his heart melting at the sight. “Maybe I’ll catch you back at New York’s airport?”

“I can’t wait!” You chuckle at that and walk past the two men to get into the plane, also making the detective regret having a first class seat.

* * *

“Sadly, I didn’t get a chance to talk to her after this… but!” He points at the ceiling with excitement, continuing before anyone can stop him. “All of this brings us to this fifteen minutes ago, when I was about to step into this very building!”

* * *

He sees you walking on the other side of the street, your back facing him as you’re about to disappear from his vision. He lets go of his coffee that collapse on the ground and he sprints, almost getting himself hit by multiple cars as he gets on the other sidewalk. He continues to run towards your form, finally stopping once he gets in front of you.

“… Jake?” You smile when he silently tells you to wait, trying to take back control of his breathing. “Being a detective, I thought you’d be used to running around.”

“W-what’s… y-your… na…”

“Hm?” You tilt your head in wonder, not having heard his question. “What did you say?”

He stands back up, smiling proudly before he talks more clearly.

“I said…” He puts his hands on his waist, happiness floating in his chest. “… what’s your name?”

You can’t help but smile warmly at him, all the sweetness in the world coming right back in your eyes. Both of you thought this moment will never happen, but here you guys are: in the middle of a sidewalk, looking right back at each other while Jake Peralta waits for your answer.

Will your name sound as beautiful as he imagined it?

“My name’s (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” You like how his whole face just seems to glow when he hears it. “Took you long enough to ask me that, Peralta.”

“ _I love it._ ” He takes your head between his hands, taking you by surprise. “Don’t leave town.”

“Wait, wha-” You don’t have time to finish that he’s already crossing the road again, going straight to his precinct’s building. “Jake! What…”

* * *

“And now that I know her name, I can finally ask her out on a date! But first, I need you guys to help me find what and where her activities are so I can plan our next meeting.”

“Sooo… basically, you want us to help you stalk her.”

Jake makes a funny face at Amy’s comment, ignoring everyone’s long look.

“Stalk her? Whaaaaaat? This isn’t stalking! It’s… researching. For love purposes.”

“It’s stalker-ism, Detective Peralta.” Jake lowers his head at Captain’s words. “None of us will help you with that.”

“Fine!” He puts his hands in the air, some of his friends already going back to their work. “But none of this will stand in the way of me and finally dating the love of my life!”

“The love of your life? Damn.” He jumps up and looks behind him, only to see you standing there with a smirk. “Such a great title you’re giving me, Jake. But how about you take me out to dinner first?”

Snickers and chuckles can be heard around after you said this, making Jake awkwardly look around. He sees Boyle send him a thumbs up from his place to encourage him… and the detective walks over to you.

“Hum… how much of this have you heard exactly?”

Your smirk grows. “Just enough, but… don’t you have something to ask me?”

He chuckles, liking your little impatience.

“Dear (Y/N), after almost two years…” He slightly bows, his lips stretching out into a huge grin despite his red cheeks. “Will you go out with me for dinner tonight?”

An involuntary smile settles on your face. “I would love that.”


End file.
